spruce_and_gimlifandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure Commences
The Adventure Commences is the 1st episode of the series Spruce and Gimli. Synopsis The Wilds family go on their first journey to visit Petallia. Plot It starts in the forest where there was a tree house and they're known as the Wilds. Harold and Lydia are packing their stuff to go on their first adventure, Lydia calls their sons Spruce and Gimli to get ready to go. The wild feral brothers sneak up to their parents and roars at them, but that didn't scare them. Mango, their little puppy rides with them on Lark the grimbeast to leave. The Wilds travel through the woods safely and finds a place to sleep. In the morning, they continued exploring and sees a kingdom from the view. The Wilds started going to the kingdom, on their way there, there are two guards blocking the gate. Harold tells them they're travelers and asks them can they come in. The guards let them in, including Lark and Mango. Inside the kingdom, Spruce and Gimli looks at everyone, feeling nervous, shy, and different from them like their parents. The Wilds encounter and greets the Lexington family King Richard and Queen Yvette, with their two daughters as princesses. Spruce and Gimli hops off Lark, looks at the princesses, and walks towards them (as they're becoming in love with them). The princesses introduce themselves to Spruce and Gimli, their names are Princess Cherry and Princess Arlette. Richard and Yvette takes the Wilds (and eventually Lark and Mango) for a tour around Petallia and their castle, and meeting the castle workers of Kenworth, Evelyn, Jacob, Dr. Reginald, Nurse Rosemary, Percy, Marguerite, and Professor Prescott. After all that tour, it was dinner in the castle. The Wilds eat with the Lexingtons and the workers in the castle as Spruce and Gimli begins eating their food ravenously when everyone looked at them concerned, and the brothers stopped. Harold and Lydia apologizes everyone about the brothers' meal devouring routine, and tells them they like food. Spruce is various to meat, and Gimli is various to pies (mostly blueberries). A guard comes in and alerts everyone that there are assassins attacking people and stealing properties. Everyone goes outside to plaza, and there was the assassin comander who tells his henchmen to kidnap everyone and steal what they can. Spruce and Gimli goes stop the assassins as they use their own powers and puts them in traps and puts all of the properties where they belong. The commander sees his henchman all trapped and makes an attempt to flee out of the plaza of the kingdom in panic, Spruce and Gimli tackles him. Richard calls the guards to arrest the commander and his henchmen to put them in the dungeon. After that mayhem, the king makes Spruce and Gimli the bravest heroic brothers for Petallia and everyone cheered, including Harold and Lydia. At the Wilds' Treefort, the Wilds celebrated Spruce and Gimli's victory. Grandma Jewels comes in with Charlie and they all had fun. Characters Main Characters * Spruce Wilds * Gimli Wilds * Princess Cherry * Princess Arlette Major/Minor Characters * Harold Wilds * Lydia Wilds * King Richard * Queen Yvette * Iris * Cyrus * Mango * Lark * Grandma Jewels * Charlie * Kenworth * Evelyn * Jacob * Dr. Reginald * Nurse Rosemary * Percy * Marguerite * Professor Prescott * Assassin Commander Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes